


Teacher's Pet

by TabbyWrites



Series: Horny Idiots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Father/Son Incest, M/M, School Shower Room, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, student is 14, there's no one else there but its still kinda a public place so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWrites/pseuds/TabbyWrites
Summary: Nikki is always eager to please.The gym coach takes advantage.





	Teacher's Pet

Randy scanned the outdoor basketball courts, only half paying attention to the games taking place between his students. It was the third week of the new school year, and up until a few days ago, he had been able to run his class without any issues. Well, he still can run the class without issues—none of his students were really causing him any problems. Not on purpose, anyway. His eyes drifted back to the small first year that kept distracting him.

Nikki had said his friend had altered his gym uniform for him, making the shirt tighter and the shorts shorter. Much shorter. They looked more like a pair of panties than a pair of shorts at that point. He stuck out like a sore thumb, with his girly hips and round ass and smooth legs. His face was was pretty too, with a pretty little mouth Randy wouldn't mind stuffing his cock into.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and all the boys in his class took off towards the locker room. Basketballs rolled across the ground abandoned. The gym coach sighed. That's what he gets for fantasizing about a student instead of keeping an eye on the time.

"Um..." Randy looked next to him to see the source of his troubles rocking back and forth on his feet. "Do you want me to help with your balls, Coach?"

It took a second to realize he was talking about the basketballs and not the ones in Randy's pants. "Uh, yeah Nikki. That'd be great."

The boy smiled walked off to start gathering them up. Nikki bent over to pick up a ball, oblivious to his teacher staring at his ass. He didn't realize how prominent the little bulge in his shorts was. The outline of his little round balls was clearly visible.

"Christ..." Randy muttered under his breath and shook his head. He walked in a different direction to gather up his equipment, erection straining against his running shorts. That damn boy didn't know the effect his sexy little body had on the men around him.

After a little while, all the basketballs were back in the equipment shed where they belonged. "Do you need help with anything else, coach?" Nikki asked as they both head into the locker room. 

Besides the hard-on he caused? "Not that I can think of. Thanks for your help, kiddo."

"No problem coach!" the boy replied with a smile. He lifted the hem of his shirt and used it to wipe some sweat from his forehead. Randy licked his lips at the sight of his thin waist and smooth tummy.  "Ugh, I need a shower..." Nikki mumbled. He walked towards his locker to open it and then started taking off his gym uniform. The teacher stood there, frozen in place as Nikki stripped off his shoes, socks and shirt. The boy paused just as he hooked his thumbs into his shorts, noticing his teacher watching him. "Um, coach...?" he asked. "Do you...need something?"

"No..." Randy replied. It was after school and he remembered there wasn't football practice that day. And the locker room was totally empty except for them, since the rest of the class was eager to leave. The opportunity was just too good to pass up... "I was just thinking I might take a shower too." He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head.

"Oh. Okay." Nikki shrugged and pulled down his shorts. When he was naked, he put his clothes in his locker and took out a bottle of liquid soap and some shampoo. Then he shut his locker and walked off to the shower room.

Randy kicked off his shoes and socks and peeled off his shorts and boxers. He headed to his office to drop off his things before making his way towards the showers, his hard cock swaying with each step.

Nikki just finished adjusting the water temperature when he heard the shower curtain of his stall slide open. He turned and looked to see his teacher step into the stall with him and the shut the curtain behind him. "Coach...?"

"Sorry, Nikki, I usually don't bathe here so, uh...You think maybe we can shower together so I can use your soap...?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure we can." Nikki replied. He moved to the side so his teacher could get under the water. Then he looked down and noticed the massive, hard cock between Randy's legs and he couldn't help but stare. "Whoa, coach...How come you're so hard...?"

"Oh, you know..." The teacher's eyes scanned Nikki's wet body. "Just a little pent up." Randy didn't miss the way his student bit his lip as he admired his cock. "Say...there might be something you could help me with after all..."

"What is it...?"

"Since you seem to like looking at it so much," he fought a smirk when the boy blushed, "why don't you wash it for me?"

Nikki looked up at him, blushing but also a little eager. His teacher couldn't help but notice the boy's smaller than average penis was at half mast. "O-okay! I can do that..." He grabbed his liquid soap and squirted a little onto the palm of his hand. He lathered it up a little and then gently wrapped his hands around Randy's cock. His hands slid up to the tip and then back down to the base. "It's really big, coach..." Nikki murmured.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Randy replied. He was packing a meaty ten inches, and it looked positively monstrous in his student's small hands.

"It's almost as big as my daddy's..."

The gym coach's eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Nikki gripped the base of Randy's cock with one and held his index finger a couple of inches away from the head. "He's about this long, I think. And a little bit thicker." Then he gasped and looked up at his teacher apologetically. "Oh, but you're still really huge! And really thick too! See, I can't wrap my hand all the way around yours either!"

Randy laughed and patted the boy's head. "Don't sweat it, kiddo." He ran his fingers through Nikki's wet hair and licked his lips. "Do you play with your daddy's cock often...?"

Nikki's hand slid up and down the gym teacher's hard pole, agonizingly slow. His other hand wrapped around the head and his fingers rubbed at the tip and underside. "Yeah. Every day." he replied. His hands slid down to cup Randy's big heavy balls, and he started lathering them up with soap too. "It's a lot of fun..." he said shyly.

"Yeah?" Randy's cock throbbed near painfully. "Do you ever put it in your mouth?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. Daddy likes me to suck him off before school." He started rinsing the soap off his teachers dick and scrotum.

"Have you ever sucked anyone else's cock?" When the boy shook his head, Randy asked, "Do you wanna try sucking mine?"

"Can I?" he asked, looking at his teacher hopefully.

"Yeah. Just get on your knees." He replied.

Nikki knelt in front of him, licking his lips in anticipation. He brought the tip to his lips  as he stroked the shaft slowly and stuck his tongue out to swipe it up the engorged head and taste the precum that dribbled out. He looked up when Randy's hand settled on his head, and then opened his mouth wide so his teacher could push his thick cock inside. He closed his lips around the tip and started bobbing his head slowly, running his tongue all along the underside of the glands. The hard rod throbbed in his mouth, leaking another stream of precum onto his tongue, a taste that made him salivate.

Randy groaned and started thrusting shallowly. "Fuck, kiddo, you look so hot with my dick in your mouth..." Nikki moaned around his cock and started bobbing his head faster, opening his jaw a little wider so the tip could hit the back of his throat. When he managed not to gag, he decided to hold his head down and swallow so his throat would contract around the head of his teacher's cock. "Fuck...!" Randy abruptly pulled out of the boy's mouth, just in time to prevent himself from finishing too soon. Cumming in Nikki's mouth would be hot and all, but that's not how he wanted this to go. "Turn around and show me your ass."

Nikki eagerly turned his back to his teacher and braced himself up against the wall in front of him, still on his knees with his legs spread. He looked back in time to see the gym coach kneel behind him and press his large cock against his tight hole. Nikki bit his lip and pressed back, gasping when the thick head pushed into him. "Oh..." His eyes fluttered shut as inch after inch of Randy's cock slid into him.

"Damn, kiddo..." The gym teacher groaned. "You're so tight."

"It's 'cause you're so big, coach..." Nikki replied breathlessly. He felt the teacher start to pull out only to thrust back in. "Ah...!" He moaned as Randy started fucking him, feeling his own erection throbbing between his legs. "Oh...Oh, that feels so good, coach...!" He shifted, angling his hips so that the cock inside him would slide deeper.

Randy firmly grasped the boy's hips and plowed as deep as he could into his ass. "Fuck...!" He hissed as he bottomed out. His thrusting got faster, causing Nikki's moans to raise in pitch. "God, you feel so good...! Been wanting to do this for days..."

"R-Really? Ah! Oh...!" Nikki panted, cock between his legs dribbling precum onto the floor. "Y-You should've—Ah!—should've said something—Hah! Oh, right there, coach...!" The boy's moans became louder when his teacher's started hitting his prostate head on. "Oh, coach...! I'm gonna—"

"Me too Nikki...!" Randy thrusts grew desperate, and with seconds he was filling the boy's ass with his cum. Nikki came at the same time, cock spasming and splattering the shower floor with semen. Randy wrapped his arms around his students torso and pulled him up to lean back against his chest, leaving his softening dick inside him. He ran his hands along Nikki's body while they panted, feeling up his chest and legs. "So...What do say about staying behind after class tomorrow too?"

"Hah..." Nikki smiled, breathless. "I'd love to, coach..."


End file.
